I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know
by Yumiko Koumori
Summary: Yuki and Kyo grow intense feelings for each other and after dinner and a walk, things get hot.


** -Title: I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know**

** -Description: Yuki and Kyo grow intense feelings for each other and after dinner and a walk, things get hot.**

** -Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

** -Warning: This story does include incest yaoi, alcohol, and mild language. Please, read on. R&R so I can write more! If you don't like yaoi, stick to your heterosexual stories and don't complain. Every hate comment will be erased. PS, this is a plotless story :)**

** ~ Yumiko Ongakuai.**

**I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know**

Yuki sat on the floor across the living room table from Kyo, who was also sitting on the floor. A game of checkers was set out infront of them, and it was Yuki's turn to move. He didn't make a move, though. He just examined the pieces, carefully analyzing each piece and the possible outcome if he were to move that certain piece. The house was empty, except for the two of them. Tohru had moved in with Momiji long ago, when they had fallen in love. Shigure gave his novels a rest for a while and went on a weekend trip to England with his lover, Hatori. There were no noises in the house, except for the occasional yawn from the orange haired male. Yuki reached to one of his red pieces, touched it, then retreated his hand back onto his lap, and continued staring at the pieces.

"Hurry up and move your piece already.."

"Patience is key, Kyo." Kyo began to thump his fist on the table, softly at first, then harder, until the pieces on the checker board fell out of place.

Yuki sighed and stood up, stretching his limbs. "Well, now we can't finish our game, due to your lack of patience." Kyo watched Yuki as he reached to the couch for his gray sweater, and got into his sweater.

"Don't you dare blame me. You were the one taking forever to move a simple little piece."

"You are taking the game way too seriously. Here..." Yuki handed him Kyo a sweater. Kyo took it and slipped it on, aware of his sudden hungerness.

They walked down the snowy street in silence. Kyo found the silence awkward. He yearned for the silence to be filled, like an itch wishing to be scratched. Not Yuki, though. He actually found quietness to be soothing and peaceful. He looked at the sky infront of him and admired it, the pure white shining stars twinkling, the royal blue sky surrounding the stars like the ocean. Kyo watched Yuki staring at the night sky.

"What do you find so interesting about the sky?"

"Hm...Not sure. It's gorgeous, though. Mystical. I can see it there, but I can't believe that it is actually there. Like a dream." Kyo laughed joyously and stretched his arms into the air before placing his hands on the back of his neck, elbows pointing forward.

"Yuki, that might have been the most gayest thing you have ever said. I'm beginning to have my doubts about you!" Yuki's face flushed, but not from the cold. Kyo had hit Yuki dead center with that last comment, and he didn't even realize it. Yuki buried his hands into his sweater pockets and turned his head to Kyo, changing the subject.

"How come we aren't fighting anymore?"

"Hmm?"

"Haven't you noticed? We don't argue anymore. It's odd..."

"Maybe I'm just softening up on you." Yuki smiled a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean." Kyo smiled and headed into the american styled restaurant. Yuki followed, still confused about Kyo. Lately, today more than ever, Kyo had been acting strangely. Kind. And...dare he think...loving.

In the restaurant, they were waited by a male waiter to a wooden table near a window with snow frost outlining the glass. Yuki sat across from Kyo. A waiteress appeared at their table, wearing an emerald button up shirt that was too tight on her, suffocating her big chest, giving Yuki too much of of a view of something that he did not want to see. She smiled and asked for what they would like to drink. Kyo ordered for them a bottle of they most delicious wine. She smiled all too friendly to Kyo and walked into the kitchen. Kyo messed with the lace of the table cloth, his eyes not leaving the table. Yuki pretended to do important stuff on his cell phone, which he really wasn't doing anything except looking at pictures. He notcied Kyo's silence and was convinced that he was like that due to bordem. He was also convinced that Kyo did not want to be there at that dinner table with Yuki at all. Kyo cleared his throat.

"Did you see the letter Tohru sent us?"

"Hmm? No, what about it?"

"Apparently, she's pregnant."

Yuki's head snapped up.

"Tohru is pregnant? How..."

"Yuki, do I really need to explain how it is done?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant...I never thought she would..."

"Sex is something you do with the person you love, Yuki. She had to be deflowered sooner or later, and I'm glad it was Momiji to be the one to deflower her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he is committed to his relationship with Tohru. I'm sure he badly wanted a family of his own."

"Is Tohru happy?"

"She seemed to be happy in the letter. Very excited, too."

Yuki smiled and started messing with his cell phone again. "I'm glad then."

The waitress arraived with a bottle of Paul Masson Burgundy, one of the most tasty red wines. She set the bottle down and two glasses, serving them half way full. "Well, boys, what will we have for dinner?"

**We?**, Yuki thought, **No one invited you.**

Kyo skimmed through the menu. "Me and Yuki will have the American styled steak, medium rare, with the mushroom gravy." Yuki flushed lightly at the sweet sound of his name being said by Kyo. The waitress wrote down their dinner.

"Will that be all for you, gorgeous?"

"Yes, thank you." Kyo grabbed the menu in front of Yuki and handed them to the waitress. She took them, smiled at Kyo, and walked away. Kyo scoffed softly and stared out the window. The warmness of the diner, the smell of food, the sound of people's conversations all gave Yuki more peace of sat in silence and observed the restaurant. A family of five were seated across the room from them, a Mom and Dad, and three young kids. A male was seated at the table to the right of the family, his leg shaking softly, impatiently waiting for his date to arrive. And in the corner of the restaurant sat two old men, with the checker board sitting in front of them, one old man staring at the coins, and the other old man tapping his fingernails, waiting forever for the other to move a piece. Yuki smiled and let out a soft chuckle at the sight of the two old men, being reminded of himself and Kyo. Kyo looked back at Yuki and gave him a curious look. "What's funny?"

Yuki shook his head and took a sip of the bitter sweet wine. "Nothing. I'm just people watching." Kyo turned his head and saw what Yuki saw.

"Entertain me, Yuki. Make up a story about one of them."

"Hm...well, the guy sitting on the table is worried. He thinks his date is late because She is seeing someone else. He doesn't actually know that She is busy preparing her room for the events of their night to come."

Kyo laughed. "Has Shigure inspired you? It seems as though he has passed some pervey-ness to you."

Yuki took another sip of the wine. "Well, I do teach literature."

"I hope you're not teaching your students this type of literature."

"Kyo, have you tasted the wine yet?", Yuki asked, changing the subject. Kyo leaned back into his chair and took his glass of wine, giving it a small twirl, and inhaling it's scent before taking a long sip.

"It's good."

Yuki softly tilted his head to the left. "Why do you do that before you drink it?"

"By twirling the wine, I am taking note of the colour. By smelling it, I am taking note of the scent. When I do this, I am opening up my other senses, so the wine tastes better. Much sweeter."

**When did you become so elegant?** The waitress, once again, appeared before their table with two warm plates of delicious steak. They each grabbed their utensils and began to eat the yummy warm meat and mushrooms. Occasionally, they would talk, but the conversations never lasted more than three comments. Kyo finished his meat and Yuki put down his fork, leaving less than a quarter of the meat onto his plate. "Ugh...that was good, but too much. Americans eat like this everyday?"

"Well, maybe not everyday."

"Do you think we still have room for dessert?"

"Hell yes. You can't go to an American restaurant without having cheesecake."

"Well, which flavour?"

Kyo flipped through the dessert menu and looked at all the different types of cheesecake they had. "This one's good."

Yuki took a drink of his wine. "Which is it?"

Kyo called over the waitress. "Excuse me, miss."

"What can I get for you, gorgeous?" The waitress put her hand on Kyo's shoulder, smiling.

"Can I get this rum cheesecake?"

"How much do you want?"

"Hm..how much for one slice?"

"I'll give you the whole pie for the price of a slice. Just for you." She brushed her fingers through Kyo's hair, winking at him.

"That's very kind, Miss."

"Don't worry. My pleasure." She traced her finger over Kyo's jawbone and walked away. Yuki, uncomfortably, rubbed his neck.

"Wow, Kyo. She obviously wants you."

"Yeeah...since I turned twenty-one last month, I've been attracting older women. You must know what I mean, Prince Yuki." Yuki gave a staggered laugh.

"You work in a hospital and get older girls. I work at a high school, and get high schoolers."

"High school girls, you mean."

"No, just high schoolers in general."

Kyo smiled as he drank his wine. Yuki liked seeing Kyo smile. He'd never told him, of course. Never had the guts to. How embarassing that'd be for him! The waitress came back with an emerald coloured box, which contained the pie inside. Kyo took the box and held out 2000 yen (about $20) for her.

"Thank you, miss, for serving us so pleasantly."

The waitress looked at Yuki and smiled at him, as if noticing he had been there for the first time that evening. She held Kyo's hand for a second, then removed it, taking the 2000 yen with her. "Hope I run into you in the future, gorgeous," She flirted. She walked away with a sway in her hips. Kyo stared at his hand. Yuki leaned forward curiously, wanting to see what the skank left for him. Kyo revealed a slip of paper with the name "Eimi" on it, followed by some digits, which were probably her phone number. Yuki forced a grin.

"You going to keep that?"

Kyo folded the paper and put it into his pocket, then looked Yuki straight into his eyes. "I'm going to throw it away on the way home", he whispered softy.

"You didn't like her?", he whispered back.

Kyo shook his head softly. "Not my type."

"What is your type, Kyo?"

Kyo took out his wallet, paid for the meal, and stood up. "Let's go, Yuki."

**Kyo, you are one confusing male.**

The coldness of the night wind slammed against their cheeks. Snow fell softly onto the ground and everything in between. Yuki's nose was pink and he buried his nose in his sweater to warm it up. Kyo took out the slip of paper that he recieved from Eimi and rolled it into a ball before throwing it into a trash bin.

"You're seriously not going to keep that? She could be the one you've always wanted, Kyo. She could be the escape route you've always wanted to get away from this life."

"Who said I wanted to get away from this life? I like living here with you and Shigure and Hatori. Besides, women are trouble. If you don't give them what they want, they'll do the unthinkable until they get what they want."

"What are you saying?" Kyo just stared ahead of him and walked. Yuki sighed and continued walking, also, clutching the emerald box close to his body. Kyo looked at Yuki from his side vision, observing his face.

"Yuki, are you lonely?"

"What? No, not really."

"Are you sure? You seem more calm since you left Hachi."

"Kyo, I left Hachi for a reason."

"You have never actually told anyone the reason."

"I don't need to. Whatever my reason was, I've been better off without her, anyway. And what about you? Ever since Tohru left, you've changed. Why is that?"

"Well, she was my best friend. When she left, I had an epiphany. I realized that high school friends come and go. High school is about friends, but once it ends and everyone goes their own way. There's only one thing left to do. Grow up."

"I like you better mature." Yuki blushed, as he realized his thoughts had escaped his lips. Kyo quirked his eyebrow softly with a sly smile on his face.

"Thanks?" Yuki avoided looking at Kyo and focused on counting the number of stars in the sky. By the time he got to thrity-two, Kyo spoke again.

"Yuki, are you sure you are not lonely?"

"Yes, Kyo, I am not lonely. I'm fine."

"Well, your lips look rather lonely. Would they like to meet mine?"

Before Yuki had a chance to reply, Kyo had grabbed hold of Yuki's face and kissed him. Not hard, nor toughly, nor aggressively, but in a prince-ly manner. Kyo's lips rubbed themselves on Yuki's, and Yuki unhesitatingly kissed back. Yuki moaned softly as Kyo parted Yuki's lips with his own, then bit his bottom lip softly, pulling on it eagerly. Then, Kyo slowly licked Yuki's lips, causing the dark haired male to whine seductively, before finally placing one last kiss on Yuki's lips. Kyo retreated his lips from the others, and, with his forehead pressed against Yuki's, he smiled.

"God, Yuki...you're too cute." Yuki blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Kyo, you're going to squeeze the cheesecake."

"I won't make it explode all over your expensive sweater if you promise me one thing."

"Well, it depends wha-" Kyo slowly pressed himself on the box. "Okay, I promise. What is it?"

Kyo entwined his fingers into Yuki's luscious hair and pulled down softly, sending Yuki's head back, exposing the length of his neck. Kyo kissed trails of soft kisses down his neck. "Say that you love me as I make love to you."

The door swung open as the lovers entered the house, impatient to get to bed. Kyo was carrying Yuki, holding his fine ass, his tongue busy exploring Yuki's mouth. Yuki had his legs wrapped around Kyo's waist, his arms wrapped around Kyo's neck, while carefully holding onto the rum cheesecake. Kyo slammed the door shut with his leg and pressed Yuki against the door, unconsiously pushing his pelvis against Yuki's. "K-Kyo! Aaahhnnn!" Kyo huffed as the heated sounds that escaped Yuki's lips crashed into his ears. God, he couldn't wait any longer. The length in his crotch was extending with every moan, every whine, every adorable mew that was sounded by the dark haired male. "K-Kyo, lets take our shoes off and head upstairs.." Kyo placed a desired kiss on Yuki's moist lips before setting him on the ground and taking off his shoes. Yuki set the box on the shelf next to the door and hurriedly took off his shoes and neatly placed them by the steps. Kyo grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him towards the stairs. "Wait, wait, wait!" Yuki quickly walked back and grabbed the emerald box before following his lover up stairs. They couldn't wait. By the time they reached the closest room, all they had on was their underwear and the socks on their feet. Yuki set the box on the bed next to one of Shigure's romance novels and climbed onto the bed on his knees. Kyo followed after him, and softly pushed Yuki down so he was laying on his back. Kyo climbed ontop of Yuki and kissed him again, careful not to rush. Yuki brushed his fingers through Kyo's hair.

"Yuki, I've wanted you for the longest time..." Kyo kissed Yuki's neck, then his shoulder, then his chest. "So, I'm not going to rush through this. I hope you don't mind."

"Take as long as you want, Kyo-kun..." Yuki blushed darkly as Kyo licked his nipple with his whole tongue, then gently blew air to it; he repeated this maeuver until it turned into tight peaks begging for attention. Kyo then began to softly bite Yuki's nipple, pinching his other one with two fingers. He was pleased when Yuki cooed in delight, running his fingers through Kyo's hair some more, rubbing behind Kyo's ear, which just happened to be a major turn on spot for Kyo.

Kyo let a purr-like sound escape from the back of his throat as Yuki kept rubbing that spot. He sucked on the nipple and kissed it repeatedly, cradeling it in his mouth with his tongue. Yuki rubbed slower from the back of his ear and down to the back of his head, then back to behind his ear, all while kissing Kyo's forehead. Kyo lifted his mouth from the nipple and kissed Yuki again. Breaking the kiss, Yuki rolled to his side and pulled the emerald box close to him, opening it and releasing the delicious scent of the cheesecake. Kyo watched as Yuki took Kyo's hand, dipped two of his fingers into the center of the pie, and scooped up some of the filling. He raised the fingers to his own mouth and licked them clean, his eyes looking directly at Kyo, moaning to tease Kyo. Kyo removed his fingers, making Yuki whine in protest;Kyo then scooped up some of the filling and spread it on Yuki's stomach. He turned to face Yuki and smiled. He flung some onto Yuki's neck. Then, he dipped one finger in the filling and covered the tip of Yuki's nose with it.

"Kyo, you're going to have to clean me up now."

"My pleasure..." He started off by kissing the tip of Yuki's nose, then cleaning it clean with his tongue, making Yuki blush. He moved to Yuki's neck, licking the filling with slowness.

"A-Ah...God, Kyo, you tease..." Kyo chuckled and kept his pace. When that part was cleaned off, he nibbled downwards to Yuki's tummy. As he began to clean the mess there, Yuki arched his back, fingers twirling in Kyo's bright hair.

**He's so close to my...**

Kyo sat up and gazed at Yuki's pale glistening body. His fingers skimmed over Yuki's legs, then he placed his hands on either of his warm thighs. He rubbed his thighs, then worked his hands up highed until he was inches away from his heated core. Yuki clutched the sheets and let his head fall to his side.

"Kyo...touch me. I'm begging for your hands on my cock. I'm yearning to feel your fingers inside me. P-Please. Don't make me wait any longer!" Kyo smiled and placed a kiss on the uke's cock. He wrapped his fingers around the base of it and licked from the base to the head. "Oooh, y-yes, there, Kyo..." Kyo took his time nibbling gently on the tip of the cock, which drove Yuki crazy, every nibble sending his closer to his ecstacy. When he felt the soft moisture of the inside of Kyo's mouth enclose around his cock, he let out a pleading cry as his fingers gripped Kyo's hair. Kyo worked his tongue around the uke's cock. Yuki mewed in excitement as Kyo storked the length of Yuki's cock with his a tight grip and sucked on the head of it. Yuki's member thumped in Kyo's hand and moments later, Yuki's was biting his arm to muffle his orgasmic cry as his member squirted it's delicious soup into Kyo's mouth. Kyo crawled back up to Yuki's face and kissed him, tasting the pleasant flavour of his come and his saliva. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's head, rubbing the back of his head. He broke the kiss to breathe. "Enter me, Kyo..."

Kyo sat up and reached for the bottle of lube that he knew Shigure hid under the mattress. The label said "with the tingling sensation for extra pleasure". He squirted a generous amount of it on to his hands, rubbed them together, feeling the tingliness in his hands and on his cock as he smothered the liquid to cover his length. Yuki lifted his hips and spread his legs, giving Kyo a full view. Kyo licked his lips hungrily, and rubbed lube all over Yuki's entrance and his cheeks.

"Mmmh..Kyo, that feels nice..."

"This will feel better." Kyo put some lube onto his pointer finger and slowly slipped it into Yuki.

"A-Ah..."

He pushed all of his finger in, and let it search around inside Yuki, feeling all the sensitive spots within. He thrusted his finger softly before removing it, and adding more lube onto his pointer and fuck (middle) finger. He wanted to be careful with Yuki, and he wanted to make sure that it didn't hurt him. He cautiously slipped both fingers into Yuki's warm cave. Yuki whined and his insides tightened around Kyo's fingers. Kyo groaned at this feeling, wishing he could feel that around his cock instead of his fingers. He placed his free hand on the back of Yuki's lifted thigh and pushed it down near Yuki's shoulders, allowing Kyo to penetrate his fingers deeper. At first slowly, his fingers began to barge into Yuki, until Yuki's insides loosened up a bit. Kyo pulled out his fingers and laid on top of Yuki, chest against chest, their lips barely touching. Kyo craddled Yuki's long slim legs on the bend of his arms.

"Yuki, are you ready?"

"I think so..." Kyo gripped the base of his cock and held it against Yuki's entrance.

"Have you ever done this?"

"Kyo, you talk to much...Just do it..." Yuki held Kyo's head still and kissed it passionately, molding their lips together, desperate to feel the warmness of the other's lips. Kyo let only the head of his cock in to break into the ring of muscles before stopping himself to position himself comfortably, his hands gripping Yuki's small hips. He then slowly pressed the rest of his member to slip into Yuki, stretching his insides with a red hot burn. "Ah-Ah! Ky-Kyo! Nnngh!" Kyo stopped for the moment, to ensure the pain would lessen inside Yuki. He groaned at the tightness thumping around his member.

"D-Damn! Yuki, are you a virgin!"

" None of your damn business! D-Don't stop! Please!" Kyo buried his face in Yuki's warm neck, sucking on his skin, earning a moan from the uke. He jerked his hips forward, sending the rest into the warm wet cave in one swift move. "Aaah...O-Ooh...You're so big..." Kyo retreated his hips from Yuki's ass, and (at first) sticked to a slow and patient rhythm, they're breathing slow but heavy, Patience was soon foreign to Kyo and he lifted Yuki's hips and jerked his hips forward quicker, small electric shocks sparking everything his member touched inside. Yuki's body trembled, caused by the seme's movements. He bit Kyo's ear and moaned and cried softly into his ear. The sweet noises went straight to Kyo's cock and he sent a sudden quick thrust into Yuki, directly hitting his prostate, before returning to his former rhythm. Yuki ran his fingers down Kyo's back. Kyo growled at the sensation and quickened his penetration. Yuki threw his head back and bucked his hips to Kyo as his prostate was hit repeatedly. "K-Kyo, wait! Turn me over..."

Kyo obeyed and flipped Yuki over so he was on his hands and knees, never once pulling out his cock. His hips thrusted mercilessly into Yuki unconsciously. Yuki let his head hand between his shoulders and cried as the sensation grew into a burning pleasure in his loins, stomach, and thighs. Kyo bent over Yuki, his chest on his back, and dug his hand into Yuki's head, pulling it upwards as the uke let a cry escape his soft lips. The wet sound of skin pounding into skin filled the room, mixed with the grunts and huffs of the seme, and the cries and screams of the uke. He bit Yuki's neck, then sucked on it, creating a pink property mark. He tightened his grip on Yuki's hair, which surprisingly, Yuki liked.

"Mmmh, say it, Yuki. Scream to me," Kyo said in his deep velvety voice.

"I-I-Ahh!" Yuki gripped the sheets, feeling his climax creeping in on him quickly. Kyo let go of Yuki's hair and moved his hand to the ignored piece of meat that was lightly bouncing in between Yuki's legs. He gave quick pulls to it before speaking through gritted teeth.

"Say it, Babe. Say it."

Yuki threw his head up as he finally reached his climax.

"K-Kyo! Ahh! I-I love you!"

His muscles clenched onto Kyo's cock as he released his hot seed into Kyo's hand. His pleasured whines rang in Kyo's ears. Yuki fell against the bed, hands above his head, trying to come back to sanity. Kyo neared his climax and grabbed hold of Yuki's hips, pulling down and at the same time thrusting upwards. The uke cooed as Kyo's cock deepened itself inside. By the fourth thrust, Kyo threw his head back and dug his nails into Yuki's hips and he groaned hard as he let his hot milk wander into Yuki and out the entrance, down his cock and Yuki's thighs. Yuki blushed darkly at the sight of his lover's pleasure face. Kyo rested his arms on either side of Yuki and laid ontop of the uke, his cheek resting in between Yuki's shoulder blades. His hands roamed the bed and he smiled when he found Yuki's hands, clutching them in his palms, before closing his eyes.

"Suki desu..."

A few hours after their nap, Kyo awoke to the feeling of Yuki rubbing Kyo's hand. Somehow, they had ended up laying on their sides, Kyo behind Yuki, their legs interlaced and Kyo's chin resting on Yuki's head. Kyo wrapped his arms tighter around Yuki's waist, pulling him closer. The uke squeed in surprisement;he had still been half asleep and the sudden movement caught his off guard.

"Morning, Yuki."

"Morning? It is still dark outside..."

"It's five am; therefore it is morning." Yuki turned his head and kissed his lover sweetly.

"Well, then, good morning to you." Kyo rubbed Yuki's arms carressingly. He nuzzled his nose into Yuki's gorgeous violet hair, inhaling his scent.

**Strawberries. He smells like strawberries...how...**

"Cute."

"What's cute?"

"How you smell so fruity." Yuki blushed darkly.

"I...I like the scent of strawberries."

Kyo ran his fingers softly down Yuki's side. "Yuki, was this really your first time?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone much cautiously."

"I didn't want you to be cautious. I wanted you to do it how it makes you feel good."

"I want to be cautious with you so I can memorize the places that make you feel good. So I can be an amazing lover to you. So you won't run to anyone else."

"Kyo, I won't run to anyone else."

"How can you be so sure?"

"...Honestly, I don't know how I can be so sure. I just know that I am. Maybe it has something to do...with being in love with you." A kiss was placed upon Yuki's shoulder, then his neck, then his cheek.

"It has everything to do with it."

"You'll be faithful to me, right?"

"Of course I will. I already told you, I've become more responsible." Yuki took Kyo's fingers and softly kissed the tip of his pointer and middle finger.

"Okay, I trust you. Oh, and..."

"And what?"

"Next time, you can expirement with me, and find out my pleasure spots." Kyo leaned over Yuki, his chest hovering over Yuki's side, his hand gripping the sheets in front of Yuki, and molded their lips together. A passionate kiss.

"How about I experiment right now?" Yuki kissed back, placing his hand on his lover's masculine neck.

"Okay."

Kyo gave Yuki another passionate kiss, lips smacking against the other's lips, tongues flicking against each other, hot breath gasping agaisnt hot breath. Kyo pulled away from the kiss, and sat up, directly behind Yuki's stunning ass. Yuki slightly laid his back on the mattress, but kept his hips laying on their side. Kyo placed his left hand on Yuki's boney hips and slowly rubbed their, seeing if it was indeed a pleasure spot. It made the uke blush, but it was not as effective. His left hand traveled down to Yuki's lower back and half rubbed, half (lightly) scratched around their in circular motions. This definitely was a pleasure spot, for the uke's body shivered softly, his legs rubbed together, his fingers curled into fists, and he bit his bottom lip. The dominant lover grinned sexily, and as he kept rubbing the pleasure spot, he tried another experiment with his right hand. He gently placed his right hand on Yuki's ass, rubbing it around a bit before giving it a light smack. Yuki's breath turned into a moan when his ass was smacked. He purred at Kyo to do it again. Pleased at his accomplishment, Kyo gave him slightly harder smacks after smacks until the skin there was getting warm and pink, but the uke was still moaning, his masochistic side showing itself. Kyo lowered his head and gently nibbled on the skin of Yuki's ass. Yuki moaned out louder, his hips swaying softly. Kyo slipped his hand between Yuki's thighs and right onto the burning hot spot of his inner thigh, causing Yuki to softly cry in pleasure. Kyo was getting all the pleasure spots. Kyo then stopped his nibbling and rubbing and reached over Yuki to the bottle of the tingling-sensation lube. He placed a substantial amount of lube on his two fingers and with his left hand, he parted the cheeks to expose the tight hole. Kyo rubbed the outside of the hole, then slowly slipped his finger tip in, the muscles tightening. He gave his finger a gentle twist before pushing it all the way into the fevered hole. "Ooh...Ah, yeah, that feels good, Kyo..." The horny uke rubbed the spot behind Kyo's ear as Kyo thrust his finger in and out, looking for the tender flesh of nerves. He lightly touched that spot, causing Yuki to let out a sharp groan as the nerves tendered his limbs for a second. Having that angle memorized, he pulled out his finger, added more lube, and shoved two of them into him, immediately hitting agaisnt Yuki's top pleasure spot.

"A-Ah! A-Again!" Kyo granted the wish and repeated the motion of swiftly shoving his fingers against the prostate until Yuki was inches away from his climax, to which he pulled out his fingers. He lifted Yuki's leg, placed his own leg in between Yuki's thighs, and let the uke's thigh rest on top of his own thigh. He lowered his hips so that his swollen and impatient cock was pushed up agaisnt Yuki's hole. Yuki wrapped his arm around Kyo's neck and kissed him. Kyo sent his hips forward, burying his cock all the way into Yuki's ass. Yuki tried to relax himself, in effort to get rid of the small pain in his lower back.

"Ahh...K-Kyo..." Yuki's insides tightened and loosened around Kyo's cock. It pressed vigorously onto that small bundle of nerves inside Yuki. He could have climaxed right then and there from the feelijng of the deep penetration, but he calmed himself and wasn't pulled over the edge yet. Kyo grabbed Yuki's side ass with his right hand, and held himself up on his side with his left elbow, lifting his hand up to cushion itself in between Yuki's plum coloured hair. He tighened his fingers into a fist, pulling Yuki's mop of hair. With a loud moan, Yuki dug his fingers into the mattress, tightening his muscles harshly around the hardened meat inside him. Kyo let out a deep animalistic roar, coming from the back of his throat, and pulled his hips back, stopping momentarily before shoving in again, and again, until he was pounding with great speed in different angles, hitting against all the sensitive spots inside Yuki, causing the sex-hungry uke to squirm and thrust back and moan in delight. He cried in mercy, begging for his release, as Kyo tugged on Yuki's hair, sending vibrations down his neck, and groaned hot sexy and sadistic whispers into his ears. Kyo was about to come when Yuki put his hand against Kyo's hips and held him still, keeping him from thrusting.

"Let me ride you, K-Kyo. Let me do the work and you can lay back and watch me bounce on you." Kyo fell back on his back, helping Yuki onto his lap, watching in awe as Yuki bit his own lip and twisted his hips to face Kyo. Yuki's soft hands rested upon Kyo's muscular chest, his fingertips lightly pinching his nipples. Kyo's manly hands traveled up Yuki's inner thigh, then up his hips to his soft ass, giving it a squeeze, another low animalistic groan escaping the seme's lips. Yuki lifted his hips off of the other's hips and hovered there for a second before slamming down, a sudden groan sounding out of his mouth. His fingers pinched around Kyo's nipple, arousing the seme even more. Yuki comntinued to jump lightly, shaky moans and sexy mews filling Kyo's head. He twirled his hips in a circular motion, the penetration hitting many angles. Kyo bit his lip and groaned, grabbing hold of Yuki's hips.

"Do that again. Twirl your hips some more." Yuki obeyed his lover and repeated his actions, more faster than before. He reached his own orgasm quicker than before and he arched his back, forming a beautiful pose as his eyes shut close, his mouth dropped, and he let a long cry of completion escape his lips. The climax shook his body softly as he let his seed land all over Kyo's sculpted abs. Kyo climaxed soon after Yuki, the picture of Yuki's pleasure face still fresh in his mind. His hot semen once again filled inside Yuki's warm cavern. Their motions stopped and they stood still, their chests rising and falling as they recovered from the delightment. Kyo pulled out his now softened penis and pulled Yuki into a tight hug. He kissed his head and smiled at him. "We should go take a shower. We smell like sweat and sex." Yuki laughed softly and sat up. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and, with a sway in his hips, he walked into the bathroom.

They came into the house with a sigh, relieved to get away from the early morning coldness. Shigure dropped the traveling bags on the floor and noticed the two pair of shoes.

"Tori-kun, we should probably be more quiet. The mouse and cat are still sleeping." Hatori and Shigure took off their shoes and climbed up the small set of stairs, on their way to their bedroom for a nap, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the trail of clothing that lead upstairs. Hatori blushed, and Shigure let a smirk appear onto his face.

"Gure, you don't think they..."

"I'm pretty sure they are not asleep. And they probably had themselves an entertaining night." The seme grabbed Hatori's hand and headed upstairs. They resisted the urge to peak through the bedroom door as they heard a wet slapping noise, and soft purrs coming from Yuki. They heard unaudiable whispers and a sudden loud moan, a sound of liquid hitting the floor and then silence.

"You want to go to round two, Yuki?"

"I think I'm good for now.."

"Alright, let me clean you up." At that moment, the Inu peeked into the room and saw Kyo cleaning up Yuki's lower back side, then pulling up Yuki's undergarnment. He had Yuki against the wall and was about to kiss him when Shigure walked into the room.

"Well, that was quite entertaining, wasn't it Hatori?"

"I'm...gonna go pick up our bags," said the blushing male from outside the room. Kyo and Yuki both shreeked at the surprising sound of their relative.

"Sh-Shigure? Why are you home!" Shigure walked further into his room and obsevered his messy bed.

"Well, Kyo, we returned from our trip. I called, but no one answered, so I figured you were asleep. I was terrible wrong..." Kyo stammered, his face flushed, as well as Yuki. Shigure smiled and headed out the room. "Get changed quickly. We're going out for breakfast."

After much apologyzing from the new couple, the four males left the house and moments later arrived to the restaurant. Yuki smiled, and secretly made a wish that this Eimi girl would be working so she could see Kyo with Yuki. The person who seated them, though, was a plump lady who was in her late sixties. They sat close to the window again, only a couple of tables away from where they had sat the previous evening. Eimi appeared to their table, a smile plastered onto her face. She smiled at Kyo and handed him the first menu.

"It's nice to see you so soon, cutie. I wasn't expecting you to be back today."

"Well, we live right down the street so we come here often." She handed the rest of them a menu.

"The four of you live together?"

Shigure nodded, "Yes, but me and my boyfriend were gone for a while, so it was just them two alone yesterday."

Hatori looked into his menu, "Young lovers always keep themselves entertained, if you know what I mean..."

The waitress blushed. She looked at Kyo and Yuki. "Are you two together?"

Kyo smiled. "Yes, just last night." The waitress blushed in embarrassement and laughed nervously.

"I'm so sorry! If I would've known, I wouldn't have been so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry; I get that a lot."

"Well, then, I will leave so you can pick your meal. I will return in a while!" Once Eimi was gone, Kyo turned to Yuki and hugged him close, kissing his forehead.

"I bet you had pleasure out of seeing her embarrasse herself even more, princess!" Yuki gave Kyo an insanely cute Eskimo kiss before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Not nearly as much pleasure as I got from you last night." The new couple snuggled closer. Shigure has a smirk on his face.

"God, I thought I'd never see the day when you two would love each other."

Kyo gave Shigure a friendly smile, silently shocking the other three men at the table. "Eventually, we do the unexpected...like this!" Kyo grabbed Yuki's face and pulled him into an unpredicted hot kiss, their lips welding into each other, soft almost unheard mews coming from the uke. As their lips parted, Yuki placed a soft kiss against Kyo's lips before proudly stating, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Well, that was very entertaining. I might just right a dirty novel about the two of you."

Yuki glared at the dog. "Please, don't."

"Okay, then I will just write one about me and you, Hatori!" Hatori set his menu down and leaned his head on Shigure's shoulder.

"Don't torture your fans with embarrassing stories of our love."

"I won't promise you anything." He ran his fingers in Hatori's longish black hair. "Oh, Kyo, so what was up with you and the waitress?"

"Nothing was up. She just had a strong like for me. You should have seen the way hime-kun was acting last night. I could smell jealousy coming out of his pores!"

"Oh, Kyo, don't embarrass me!"

"It's not embarrassing. It's cute."

Shigure interupted. "Do you think she really will come back to serve our table? She must be in shock."

"Well, I hope she does because I wan't some food..."

"I'd rather have Black-Haru serving us than that stupid, whore-y, tramp..."

"Yuukii, calm down. I have a way to make her not come back."

"How?"

"We keep kissing, of course."

The not-so-shy couple took it way past kissing. They were practically grinding each other, moving the table slightly with their thrusts. They got some stares from people across the room but that didn't stop Yuki from crawling under the table and working the pleasure organ inside Kyo's jeans. Their "plan" had worked, and the waitress never returned to the table.

**I think I did a good job with this story! I had fun with it and I tried my best! ^_^ Don't be too hard on it; it is my first Fruits Basket Fanfic, after all. Review please! More reviews means more stories! :D ~Yumiko-chan****.**


End file.
